


Blood and Oil

by Gemidori



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2000), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Carnage is feral stupid, Dark Comedy, First Meetings, Gallows Humor, Humor, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori
Summary: While searching to destroy Spider-Man for the thousandth time, Venom discovers a much deadlier foe: one who he unwittingly created back at his time at Ryker's. Venom gets to have a little family union with his symbiotic son - and perhaps his greatest nemesis as well: Carnage. Kind of a follow-up to Unparalleled Poison, though it is set in the same universe as the previous story.





	Blood and Oil

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want a visual of Carnage's design for this fic, here's a very old drawing of him (back in late-2015 early-2016): https://imgur.com/a/2SYV1t6
> 
> This fic was also inspired in part by this video, go check it out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIr8kCDdJkQ

Alarms screamed throughout the entire prison. Guards sprinted down the hallways, heading towards the catastrophe that was threatening to break out of their walls - the whole prison was, perhaps once again, in chaos.

In one particular room, two guards had been tossed out and right into the wall of the corridor. A third was thrown up into the ceiling, with webbing quickly pinning his limbs - later his entire body - to the roof, yet not left to suffocate. An lucky fourth had just been sucker punched in the face, entering the dreamless state of unconsciousness. There was no stopping the escapee: no matter how many adversaries came into the room, they were all disabled: by a great humanoid beast, who wanted to only punish the guilty. His body was colored jet black, minus his blank, large eyes, his giant maw of teeth and a long tongue, and that symbol. That large symbol, wrapping around his chest and backside - of a mighty, huntsman-like spider.

**"Ehahahaha, finally whole again! We knew our other would swing back around..."** A deep, growling voice spoke with joy, over the blaring alarms of the prison. The beast walked out of his cell, heading into the corridor to see even more armored guards running toward him, with guns at tow. The large man grinned that evil, wide smile of his, as he ran toward the prison guards - and rammed right through the mob, having become a gigantic mass of symbiotic matter with his trademark monstrous face up front. A venom fang. At least half of the guards were encased with symbiotic material, pinning their whole bodies to the wall, while others were untouched: and then were faced with one or two blows that instantly knocked their lights out.

Not one death. Not one innocent body. That was the moral code Venom came up from the start. He wouldn't just break out, killing people as an everyman psychopath. He was better than that...so much _better_. Only the wicked would perish, those who disobey the law, and-

**Him.**

That goddamned spider, most of all. He was going to die. No matter who stops him, he was going to die. Just the very thought of the spider made the beast sneer, just thinking of all the ways he could end the bug. So many humiliating ways...perhaps he could just unmask him in public. Maybe frame him for a crime and destroy his loved ones' trust in him. Or perhaps, maybe even just ram him down with a pizza truck out of nowhere. Together, the great union between human and Klyntar could do anything!

Venom looked closer, discovering that no more guards were coming forth. 'Lockdown', he thought right away. Perhaps it could have worked for other prisoners...but for him? Hell no. He's plowed through worse. Walking through, he could see each and every one of the prisoners, cheering at him. Yelling his name and demanding to be freed.

_"Hot damn, it's the V-Man! Yo, get me outta here!"_

_"Venom, c'mon, man! We both know that spider sucks! Give a guy a hand!"_

The Lethal Protector did not bother.

Such pathetic crooks - they deserved nothing less than to live their lives in metal and concrete boxes. Perhaps he considered that a salvation for them - it was either that, or his maw of sharp teeth chomping down on their necks. He could hear himself snorting a bit, practically scoffing off their demands. They would break out anyway. Somehow, someway, with how flimsy these prisons usually end up becoming.

However, he had returned to his senses once seeing a familiar figure run in front of him in a panic - which only increased upon seeing his appearance. A gasp could be heard, as the figure put a hand up to her mouth.

Dr. Ashley Kafka. An innocent life. The one who tried to have him believe that it was all just a delusion, a dream...

"W-What are y--" Still with her mouth covered, she could barely finish her sentence as the beastly figure walked up to the woman, a big grin on his face. **"Guess it wasn't a delusion, right, Doc?!" **That alone gave the psychiatrist the hint of who this man was.

"..._Eddie_? W-Wha--who- what's the meaning of this?!!" She spoke, a tone of terror in her voice. A part of her could have sworn that this was going to be the end. But, it wasn't. **"Do we look like Eddie? He's _gone_, Ash, and so's the symbiote! All that's left is what we _really_****are..." **The beast spoke grandiosely, feeling a rush of adrenaline with each emphasized word.

Finally, Kafka asks the big question. "What the hell _are_ you...?"

His grin widens as he simply responds with the obvious.

**"We...are Venom!"**

So suddenly leaping over the doctor, Venom continued on his merry way, to escape the island he was confined to. Taking a sharp left, he saw a wall in front of him - looking just fragile enough to smash right through and go free-

Wait.

Something was off.

Suddenly, the beast slowed down, letting out a growl as he quickly gripped onto his stomach, the growls becoming louder. He could feel himself choking on...something. Maybe it could be the last crook he ate. He could hardly tell...for now.

Suddenly he lurched his head forth toward the floor, spewing out what most certainly _seemed_ like a large puddle of blood. He fell down onto his knees, continuing to regurgitate this mass for a few short, yet painfully lengthy seconds. Finally, the protector could feel himself breathing again, coughing and wheezing at random intervals. He let out a growl, muttering: **"Hrrr...never eat unhygienic muggers..." **He hissed a bit, able to hear something from the corridor behind him. Quickly turning around, he found that another army of prison guards, heavily armed, were heading right at him.

No time to examine the blood. But just enough time to _get the spider._

His infamous grin returned, as he found the strength to jump over the red puddle, and through the wall. Everything felt slow. The rubble soared across the air, acting like nothing but fragile plastic as the beast harmlessly blasted right through. Venom embraced the ocean, plunging straight into the blue sea. Blissfully ignoring the bullets, they were but harmless stings to him as he swam back to the city.

Nothing could go wrong tonight.

_Clearly._

* * *

**"Surf the web, surf the web~ Gonna crush that spider full of pep!~"**

Riffing on that spider's little jingle, the beast let out a cackle as he swung high above the roads of the city, finding land in the form of a rooftop. Perching over the corner, he took a lengthy look at the city's skylines, before down at the lively streets below. **"Lookin' peaceful up here..." **He muttered to himself, his grin easing up a bit. **"This place was wronged so much, thanks to that lil' Spider-Wuss." **He scoffed, chuckling at the thought of just _crushin__g_ the bug. **"We're almost sorry to suck his brains out!"** He earned himself another chuckle. It was a perfect equation for the protector. Killing one wuss to liberate a city, to spare untold _millions_.

But before he could continue even further, delving into his ire for the insect, a sudden red streak crashed right into him from the side, sending him launching with a roar - before landing straight into an exhaust fan, smashing it flat. Letting out a snarl, the bestial man slowly lifted himself up, gritting his teeth from how shockingly..._sudden_ the attack was. Painful? No. No fire or sonics to be found, but...he most certainly had the wind knocked out of him.

**"Jeez...what did I do _this_ time, spunky?" **Venom cracked a joke, composure regained as he looked for the enemy. It was red. He knew just one red-clad person who would attack out of the blue.

Red...and blue.

**"Spideyyy, come out and play, won't you?!" **Venom's grin grew wide, looking around for his nemesis that he loathed so much. He wanted to hear that voice. He wanted him to just perk up with an usual quip. Perhaps even a plead to 'fight' his other. He _craved_ it. It only made him feel more hungry for revenge, more suspecting of whatever attacks he could come up with.

Instead, what he got was a sinister laugh. One that very clearly _wasn't_ the spider.

Suddenly, that lingering sense of warning he got wasn't just his own 'venom-sense' - but in fact a combination of that, and alongside something even more troubling.

His white eyes widened, blinking as he was taken by surprise. Looking around, he let out a growl as he spoke: **"Oooh...you're no wuss after all. Who the hell-" **He then suddenly felt a presence. Not just an ordinary presence, but something worse - this wasn't just some new guy obsessed with killing him.

It was another man with a symbiote, who right away made his presence known - leaping up in the air and landing on an elevated surface of the rooftop. While not quite as large as Venom, he was still a rather tall individual - lanky as well, but still having muscle to him. His body was bathed in deep shades of red - the same red that the 'blood' the beast vomited earlier this night. He had even further distorted eye 'lenses' than his predecessor, with a light gold tint to them no less, and bore black teeth that lay in front of a pink maw. Black claws served as his fingers and toes, looking like it could slice a dozen men into three pieces just from one slash. Tendrils swirl around his frame, but perhaps the most egregious feature was the _symbol. _A lean, distorted spider that would not seem biologically plausible, colored in a very deadly, vibrant red. The crazed maniac had a large grin on his face, bigger than what Venom could muster.

_"So I hear you're waltzin' in the streets again!" _His voice screeched, clearly bearing the voice of a hopelessly deranged lunatic with a twisted, scratching filter to it. And yet still, it was a voice that the black beast could have sworn he heard before.

**"Who the heck are _you_? You don't look like any dumb spider _we_ know of!"** Venom grinned, keeping his usual demeanor toward this clearly psychopathic opponent. _**"**You don't recognize me? Ooooh, you WOUND me so! How could you possibly not know who this proud freak'a nature is..."_ he stopped for a moment, only to then say,

_"...Eddieeee?_"

**"What are you talkin' about, ketchup stain?!! We are _Venom_ now!" **The larger figure snapped, tongue wagging around and spewing saliva across the rooftop's surface before retracting. **"We're smellin' _baaad _symbiote, and it ain't us!" **The newcomer let out a maniacal laugh, tendrils flailing around his body as if the symbiote was laughing with him too. _"Come ON, grandpa! I wasn't thinkin' you'd be as clueless as the balloon snuggin' kid I ripped up an hour ago! I mean, what, was that your kid?" _He grinned, looking at his adversary's now more disgruntled look, _"or...was **I**...?"_

**"So wait...you're our other's..." **Venom began, but was quickly interrupted by the new enemy's cackle. _"Offspring! Ding ding ding! Great answer, Ed! What else didja think I was, some nephew?!" _The killer grinned, intertwining his claws together as his bright yellow eyes narrowed. **"...Right...now we get it. Our other's reproduced and had yours! And we don't even gotta guess _who_ it's with...do we?" **Venom's eyes narrowed as well, teeth gritted a little as the psycho responded: _"DING DING! Ahahaha!! Another good one! It's your ol' friend back at Ryker's...the big talk of the soapbox!"_ He folded his arms with a grin, tendrils extending as if they were going to lash at their parent at any time. **"So you're Clete, eh? We figured we wouldn't be rid of ya for long." **The beast grinned again, eager to just destroy this opponent right here and right now._  
_

_"Oh, no, no, no, you don't get it. Cletey boy's **gone.** He's a whole new somethin' now." _A chuckle escaped his throat, before using the tendrils to do a quick flip to the right, circling his 'prey'. _"But hey, why fight when we can get a lil' father-son bonding time? We could take this city as our oyster, Ed! We could be killin' and killin' like there's no tomorrow or yesterday!" _Another laugh blasted out of the maniac, as Venom cautiously stared at his opponent. **"And who exactly's on the list?"** He said, clearly not buying the killer's words. The answer was something even he had guessed right away:

_"Duh... Everybody!"_

**"Screw that, Clete, that isn't our style! Maybe come back when you know who _deserves_ to die! Like yourself, for a first!" **The beast scoffed, that grin still being present on his face as he eyed the opponent. Clearly, the shoe was on the wrong foot and the enemy was rather content of just wearing it that away. There was no way he would be bothered to come to reality...there _was_ no reality as far as this foe was concerned. _"Why do you gotta be so boring, V-bucks? You can't always just resort to offin' crooks...soon you'll find yourself wantin' to get off faster and faster until ya end up dunking an innocent in the grave! It gets easier, believe me!"_

**"Hi, we're Dude with Morals, have we met?" **Venom sneered with a wave, refusing to give into the killer's demands...yet, also noticing that no semblance of frustration was growing in his enemy. _"Screw morals, man! They're like pieces of paper, they're just words I can't read!" _The maniac snapped his head to the left and let out a "HAAH", clearly finding his 'father''s refusal to join him more amusing than agitating. **"That's because you never ****_knew_**** how to read at all, Mr. Autodidact!" **The enemy whipped his head back to Venom and threw up his arms, snarling: _"Get outta here, I'm self-taught! School ain't crap to begin with! But whatev'r, point is - why do you gotta limit yourself to Mr. Red, Dead and Blue?"_

**"Because we try to protect those who are innocent - and Spider-Wuss _ain't one of them!_ Never was, never will be! So, we try to kill him for the good of the city - much like how we have to kill _you_, too. In fact, Parker we can respect more: he's at least fun to screw with! You're just some pointless loon who frankly didn't have to be born!"** Venom hissed, baring his sharp teeth as the enemy still remained unflappable, stopping his circling to start slowly advancing toward his 'parent'.

_"You just don't wanna get it, eh, V? There **aren't** innocents at all. Not even one! Not even one peep's born 100% wouldn't-harm-a-fly nerd! Don't get **too** unrealistic here - what is real is chaos! I'm the **entrepreneur **of chaos, an agent of death! Ever since this symbi gauzed up my bullet wound, it went in my blood and I realized that...ol' CK just wasn't me. I'm my **rrreeaalll** self now - I am the ultimate insanity! I...am... **Carnage!**"_

A bout of maniacal laughter burst from the killer, loud enough for an audible echo to ring across the starry skies of the city. An astral serenade of **evil. **And yet, the Lethal Protector remained unimpressed, folding his arms as his eyes narrowed again: **"Carnage...Ehahahaha!" **The beast cackled, before pounding his left fist into his right palm as he said: **"We could give you a much better name...how about Trash? Does that sound better? You aren't better than us, Clete. You aren't even on _Parker's level!_ You're nothing but a cheap ripoff, one that deserves to be thrown in a furnace! And hey, maybe we could make some arrangements for just that...we have all night, Clete. _All night._"**

He was itching so much. He was craving to destroy this killer, to liberate this city from what could become a great, disastrous evil. And he surely would. If it meant saving many innocents from certain death and bloodshed, he would do it no matter what the cost. On the other hand, the beastly man could tell that the killer was also craving to just dig right into him, and lord knows however many innocents are at ground level. For no other reason than to just get a laugh out of it.

But Eddie - _Venom_, would not let that happen. Not tonight. Not any night.

_"Oooh, we gonna have a little family night? Hell yeah, my treat!" _The vile being known as Carnage cackled out, preparing for the first in what would definitely become numerous battles with his 'father'.

The two symbiotic beasts lunged at each other, and collided in mid-air - as they began to claw and rip into each other, throw the other through buildings via 'webbing', and so on and so forth...

It would seem like they would indeed be fighting all night.


End file.
